Interior light bars used in undercover or unmarked police vehicles, are thus often called undercover light bars and provide emergency warning lights when actuated. Such light bars are thin in profile, e.g., at or less than 1 inch high, and are mounted in a vehicle to direct light outward. It is important that emergency warning lights of such light bars be adjusted properly for maximum efficiency so that their warning flash reaches out as far as possible. Although installation may be to the dash, mirror, or deck of the vehicle, often undercover light bars are installed directly onto the interior glass surface of the vehicle.
In the emergency vehicle lighting industry one of the problems is to make warning lights as universally mountable as possible in order to fit a wide variety of vehicles of different makes and models. Given the differences of angles, slopes and curvatures of various vehicle windows, and where the light is placed on the window, be it front, side or rear, mounting brackets are a key factor in a lights' effectiveness. Current approaches to solving this problem insert or attach the miniature light bar using mounting fixtures or brackets, each designed for application to a particular interior glass surface of specific vehicle(s). For example, the fixture may be a hood having a forward most edge sloped to correspond (at least approximately) to the slope of the interior glass surface so that the light bar's housing is horizontally level without an undesirable upward or downward vertical tilt. Such vehicle specific interior light bar mounting fixtures or brackets often accommodate only the most common vehicles and consequently do not always optimally fit in less common vehicles. Another problem is that a interior light bar mounted onto a glass surface of a vehicle cannot often be transferred to a different vehicle, or to another glass surface in the same vehicle, which has a different curvature without the need for different mounting fixtures or brackets to properly level the light bar.